


When her eyes are green again

by itsbugheadthings



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Apocalypse, BDSM, Death, Eventual Smut, Funny, Gangs, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Rape, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Survival, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: God really wanted to keep the earth clean…like a police officer looking for litter bugs but his form of citations are 10 times worse. She packed away her pink journal and closed her eyes …hoping that the all mighty will spare her tonight and keep the demons at bay.





	1. Cupcake with some bite

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Second fic ! Don't stress loves i will still be writing 'Help standing in Hieroglyphics' its just that i have not found any insparation to write.. but i loved this idea so much that i couldnt just ignore it ...Enjoy loves <3

_The sky was dark and the ground was rumbling beneath her feet …shaking angerly. Giving up hope now was really beginning to sound like a good idea. She stood up trying to get to her dad. He was at home when the earth was getting revenge. She reached her home and as she was about to run to her family the bones of her house gave out and her heart fell out of her chest …her whole life was here ,she can’t live without her dad…he was the only one who cared about her and now he was gone. She fell to her knees and everything went red. Blood all over the pavement her dad laying there helplessly …and her mother cursing at her and telling her that this was all her fault._

_“If you weren’t such a disappointment Elizabeth …none of this would’ve happened”_

_Trying to shut it off was getting harder and harder since she was 10 years old and her mom began to criticize her about everything- her weight, what she ate, how she dressed. She even changed her forest green eyes to a muddy river when she was only 16 years old ,saying “Girls with brown eyes look more presentable.” She can’t live like this anymore so she picked herself up and started running and running._

 

* * *

 

Betty woke up, tears in her eyes .It’s always the same dream over and over again. Betty sat upright against the tree and rummaged through her backpack and took out her tiny travel sized Bible.

** Genesis 9:11 **

"And I will establish my covenant with you; neither shall all flesh be cut off any more by the waters of a flood; neither shall there any more be a flood to destroy the earth."

 

“Well that’s a lie” she muttered to herself. God lied. Its been a year and about 2 months since she had a proper meal, slept in a proper bed. Its been a year and 2 months since the earth was cleansed, but this time there hadn’t been a Noah to build a ship and recruit 2 of every animal species. She hadn’t seen another human being in 10 months and was wondering if she was the only human still on earth.

 

Betty decided it was time to move again …she looped her backpack through her arms and started heading west. The sky was still dark and the whole world just looked. Sad. She walked on a dry path the sand deep and the air sticky. She had enough supplies to last a couple more weeks ,till she needs to raid another home or shopping centre.

 

Her legs were burning. Looking up at the sun she could already tell it was past 5pm ,and sat down to take a break. She unfolded one of her blankets and laid it down and sat down ,she covered her legs with the other one. She nibbled on an energy bar and sat looking up at the sky …the stars just peeking through. She sat the wrapper next to her and took out her journal and started writing. After all the time she spent alone and on the ‘new’ earth she realized somethings…like if you hurt a tree it would instantly collapse ,or if you threw stuff on the ground there would be an earth quake.

 

God really wanted to keep the earth clean…like a police officer looking for litter bugs but his form of citations are 10 times worse. She packed away her pink journal and closed her eyes …hoping that the all mighty will spare her tonight and keep the demons at bay.

 

Betty woke by a loud noise …thunder? Someone definitely did something wrong. She pulled her jacket over herself and quickly stuffed the blankets in her backpack and dashed to find cover…normally when there was thunder involved it was like Zeus and God where fighting for dominance . The lightning was dancing in the sky. There was a loud ‘ _Crack!_ ’ and Betty yelped and covered her ears with both of her hands. It wasn’t raining yet ,but it will be pouring soon …she needed to find shelter and quick.

 

She kept heading west… sparing her energy and speed walking through the unfortunate surroundings. What felt like hours of dashing through the Sahara with the weather patterns of a rainforest, she was finally approached by a barbed fence, she turned her head it seemed like it went on for miles.

 

She forcefully grabbed the fence and shaking it ruthlessly and sighing. She took out her map and saw that this fence wasn’t meant to be here…that means someone built it …her map wasn’t that old. She bent down to put away the map when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. That’s impossible .She hasn’t seen a single human being in like forever. First she thought that it was just her mind playing tricks on her but then she heard it, felt it.

 

“Hands up! Your trespassing”, she was still facing away from him and she suddenly felt something that she hadn’t felt since this nightmare had begun- fear, not even her night terrors or the raging weather conditions scared her but his voice did

She froze… Just standing there like an idiot. He spoke again… but his voice was harsher than before.

 

“I said hands up or I swear to God I will low your brains out!” ha God?

 

She finally spoke. “He doesn’t exist.” she stated

 

“What did you say to me?!” glocking the gun once more. She turned around . He was lean, black hair and tall very tall …he had a tattoo on his neck… a snake? Yeah, that wasn’t cliché at all.

 

“I said that God doesn’t exist… so who are you going to swear to?” she it back ,she wasn’t scared anymore…not by this pipe with a bad haircut.

 

Before she could say anything he was right in front of her. He smelled like danger but her mother was more scarier than him. He chuckled,” Oh, a cupcake with some bite.” Before she could snap back at him for calling her cupcake. It went black.

 

 

* * *

 

The storm was picking up. He hated the world he lived in …he was with the Serpents when the world ‘ended’ ,he doesn’t know if his mom and sister survived but he hoped. He was drawn out of his thoughts with a hard bang as the doors of the Wyrm slammed open. It was Sweet Pea.

 

“I got something for you boss!” he gleamed

 

 Then Jughead noticed the small blonde hanging over his shoulder. Her eye was purple, “What the hell Pea?!” he roared

 

“I caught her at the fence.” He built that fence to keep his family safe when the Ghoulies tried to raid the bar and there wasn’t anyone ever since that came near the protected side of town. So that caught his attention no idiot from Riverdale would come near the fence or as they called it ‘the Serpent den’

 

“What the hell did you do to her?” he stood up from the serpent throne in the middle of the stage. He threw down on one of the empty tables.

 

“She was getting to sassy for my liking, So I taught her a lesson…to not fuck with me.” He said as if it was a fact.

 

“Cut the crap! Get out of here…before I fuck up your face.” Without hesitation he ran out of the bar… Jughead slammed his fist against the table and roared at everyone to get out…and so they did. The blonde started mumbling.

 

He stepped closer.

 

“no…” she whispered almost so soft that he couldn’t hear.

 

Her fist met his eye. She could punch hard…she took another swing at him but he quickly caught her wrist.

 

“its not my fault.” she yelped, squirming on the table. Jughead almost thought that she was having a seizure.

 

“It is my fault.” She stuttered and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jughead’s heart yelped.

 

 

* * *

 

Her head was throbbing …her dreams where never that bad, but it started the same as all of the others but when her mother said it was her fault she shook it off as normal but when she looked down at her hands they were covered in her fathers blood ,and then she realised it was her fault.

 

She woke up in a dark room filled with neon signs . She stood up but a jolt of pain went up her spine and noticed that her head was really sore and that wasn’t part of the dream ,a wave of dizziness overcame her and she gripped the edge of the table her knuckles turning white.

 

She was startled by someone putting an arm around her waist.

“Hey, hey ….easy.” it was someone different this time ,not that bozo from earlier… Hey that son of a bitch hit her…She pulled away from him and looked at him he was more muscular, he also had black hair but his was hidden under a crown shaped beanie. And he was also wearing a leather jacket.

 

“I’m so sorry… I don’t know why I’m here-“ before she could finish the man from before walked into the bar.

 

“Jug… umm the fire needs more wood-“

 

She marched to him forgetting about the pain, “YOU! You fucking idiot. You hit me what kind of sick man puts his hand on a woman.” with one swift movement she smacked him across his face. He gasped. He was going to say something until the other man stepped in.

 

“Sweet Pea, Go ,I will be out in a minute.”

 

The man named Sweet Pea walked out of the bar. And she turned to face him an angry impression covered his face.

 

“And you, what gives you the right to hit a Serpent!” he yelled

 

“a Serpent? What the fuck is that?”


	2. Haven't noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My life was already ruined ,since I could form memories.” She stated. Not admitting it to him but also to herself. He wondered how any times she told herself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ok . i just posted the first chapter yesterday ,but i absolutely love writing this and when inspiration comes it comes🤷♀️ .So enjoy loves 💕

 

 

 

 

> _“This is not some silly game..._
> 
> _This is life and death Angels and demons.”_
> 
> **―**   **Melissa de la Cruz**
> 
>  

* * *

 

Jughead was boiling ,sure she had the right to be angry with Sweets but everyone new that hitting a Serpent was looking for Shit ,hell even insulting one you wouldn’t be able to stand and tell the story of being able to get under a snakes skin.

 

He had to admit she had balls to smack Sweet Pea, but he wanted to do anything but kill her.

 

“a Serpent? What the fuck is that?” she spat in his direction crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t know who he was, well that was a first …even when the world sort of ‘ended’ everybody coward in fear of the all mighty Serpent King. But she didn’t and that was intriguing.

 

“I’m sorry princess, and you are?” he grinned. And her face flushed red. He was annoying her.

 

She bit her tongue not wanting to talk past her mouth. “I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.” she stated. ‘Cooper’? he thought …that sounded familiar, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

“I’m sorry frog legs, and you are?” she grinned. Copying him from before. He liked her ,she wasn’t another cowering bozo or chick who wanted to get into his pants. He chuckled taking a step forward ,she stood her ground not flinching. He lowered his head and his breath brushing against her cheek. She smelled like daisies and earth.

 

He whispered his reply. “I’m Jughead. Jughead Jones.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well Jug-head, can you please tell me what I’m doing here?” she asked, Betty has dealt with worse ,like out running a pack of wild dogs, and she was almost strangled to death by a Phyton in her sleep, thankfully she got to her pocket knife just in time and cut of his head. Betty was no artist but she took the liberty to draw the dead snake, and it will lie forever in the pages of her journal.

 

“That’s what I should be asking you, what where you doing by the fence.” he said, taking a step back.

 

“I was looking for Shelter from the storm that is about to start in 3…2…”

 

“….1” and there was a loud crack of thunder and everyone started running into the bar soaked from head to toe. He was dumbfounded.

 

‘Wait need more wood’ that bozo said earlier ,they were cutting down trees and that means there won’t just be a storm but  a storm that can change history. SHIT! Betty thought she instantly ran outside looking at the sky. She was yelling at everyone that was still outside to find cover. She closed the doors of the bar not caring that everyone was yelling at her…they would thank her later. She pushed the furniture against the doors and tried her best to cover the windows. She turned to Jughead.

 

“Does this place have a basement?” she asked

 

“Yes” he quickly replied

 

“Quick everyone in the basement!” she yelled everyone just stared at her. Why aren’t they moving?

 

“NOW!” they instantly started running down the stairs. Betty was right behind them until someone grabbed her arm. She turned her head. It was Jughead.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

This was all there fault ,haven’t they noticed when you hurt the environment you hurt yourself?

 

“I’ll explain when were safe.” He let go of her arm and they headed down to the basement. The room was big ,now filled with men and women covered in leather standing tall trying to be intimidating ,she spot Sweet Pea and pointed to hi.

 

“Hey! Dipshit with the terrible haircut, where is my backpack!?”

Sweet Pea crossed his arms. He was angry and about to say something until Jughead stepped in.

 

“Pea? Where is it.” He turned around and took it of the ground and threw it to her ,she instantly opened it and took out her journal an pen.

 

_Cutting down a tree results in a catastrophic event. First sign is dark skies filled with deadly amounts of electricity …later on I discovered it will begin to rain and the wind will be blowing down trees… further signs are unknown_

“It’s not the time to write in your diary about how terrible your life is right now!” Sweet Pea yelled at her.

 

“First of all don’t speak to me like I’m your bitch , and second this is your fault, no all of your fault.” She said making circles with her hands

 

“How is it our faults ,causing it to rain .Sorry to burst your bubble princess ,but we don’t control the weather.” Jughead said sarcastically.

 

“ You fucking idiots haven’t noticed already!? If you hurt the planet it hurts you back. Its sick and tired of being a humans garbage can, so God was suddenly in the mood for revenge!”

 

She took out her journal and flipped trough the pages and read.

 

 _“I hit a tree today- and God screamed “TIMBER!” . I have come to the conclusion when you hurt a tree it suddenly rots and falls- Tip don’t ever hang on a tree again.”_ She turned to another page

_“Picked a pretty flower today- It burned my hand and turned into poison Ivy. I tried to experiment and pick berries when I was **hungry** and nothing happened and they where safe to eat- that means you can only use nature when you absolutely need to.”_ She then closed the journal and looked up, everyone’s mouths were hanging open and they were looking at her with wide eyes.

 

She turned to Jughead he was deep in thought. She suddenly said.

“I have never cut down a tree that one is new ,so I don’t really know the possible outcome.”

 

“So we just have to believe this?” another Guy made of leather yelled, he was tall ,very tall.

 

“Shut the hell up Tall Boy!” Jughead roared. This was all of his fault , There are still people in the village, hopefully Archie and the others found cover in time.

 

“Okay , Betty what do we do?” she knew more about this stuff and just saved their asses so she must know what she was doing.

 

“We wait it out, and hope for the best.”

 

* * *

 

“You heard her, We wait it out till its safe enough to look at the damage.” He hoped for the best that it wasn’t that bad. Betty turned around and sat in the corner, hiding her head between her legs. He felt a strange feeling towards her. He grabbed a blanket and sat next to her. She lifted her head and looked at him. He covered them both with the blanket.

 

“I assume your not from Riverdale since you slapped a Serpent and called the King “Frog legs” was it?” he chuckled

 

She smiled. And he instantly knew it was the best thing he ever saw. Looking back it was her smile that made him fall in love.

 

“No, I’m from Greendale actually.” “ Wait. I’m in Riverdale?”

 

“Yes, how didn’t you know that?” that was interesting if she was from Greendale she must have travelled far ,because there is no way she could’ve crossed the river …the waters have became restless and extremely dangerous.

 

“Wait how old where you went this nightmare began?”

 

“18” she answered hesitantly , he was trying to do the math until she read his mind, “I’m 19, turning 20 in October.” She was just a kid when her life turned to shit.

 

“You were so young when your life got ruined.” He was genuine. It was kind of disappointing really. Even though his young adult years where full of stealing vintage cars, selling drugs and getting drunk -they were still fun …sort of?

 

“My life was already ruined ,since I could form memories.”  She stated. Not admitting it to him but also to herself. He wondered how any times she told herself that.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better …my life was crap as well.”

 

“Really? How so?” she asked. He looked into her muddy eyes and couldn’t see into her soul- as if it was hidden by something.

 

“My dad was an alcoholic ,and jobless and my mom grew sick and tired of his shit ,so she took my sister and left- leaving me with my dad – so I joined his gang and became their king.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She put her hand on his shoulder and he soon felt electric sparks- her palms were warm.

 

“This one time I bought some shoes from a drug dealer. I don’t know what he laced it with, because I was tripping all day.”

 

She laughed. Her smile was contagious ,so he smiled to.

 

“Do you hear that?” she asked

 

He listened but he couldn’t hear anything …he couldn’t hear anything, no rattling ,no roaring wind. He stood up and put out his hand ,she took it and they ran upstairs …they moved past the furniture and rushed outside -they were shocked …the skies were clear. He could feel the sun on his skin ,for the past few months it was so gloomy and sad – you could’ve swore they were in Twilight.

 

He turned. “God is good.”

 

She kept looking up at the sky. “No, God is good when he wants to be.”

 

                

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we learned more about Jug...and i was thinking maybe in the next chapter we could go "God"👼 pov? not sure maybe he explains something to an angel. Like his reason behind it all ...what do you guys think? Comments/suggestions are always appreciated ...thanks <3🥀🍂


	3. Mighty Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say Hi.” Jughead told him.
> 
> He padded himself off and walked to her sticking out his hand. “ Hi, my name is Lael.” Betty’s heart smiled she bent down shaking his tiny little hand…”Hi Lael. My name is Betty.” He smiled and walked back into the house …She noticed that their names all related to God somehow…I mean Lael literally means ‘God’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Shit Chapter 3 ...I really love writing this and I make stuff up as I go...but there is stuff I really want to happen ...and I am stressing because I have never written a 'smut' scene.  
> 🚩WARNING!! There is RAPE in this chapter and as I said never written such scenes before but pointers would be nice ...i really like improving ,what can I say its the perfectionist in me so those are always appreciated. But in any case hope you enjoy chapter 3  
> Thanks K🥜

_“I still don’t know why you are doing this Father.”_

_“O dear Michael , Her angel's face, As the great eye of heaven shined bright, And made a sunshine in the shady place.”_

_“She deserves this.”_

 

* * *

 

Everyone made their way out of the Wyrm ,as Betty learned the bar is called ,for once in her life she actually felt safe.

She walked ahead and suddenly her face collided with the ground. She didn’t cry but instead she stood up wiped down her face and patted down her clothes. Sure he just pushed her but she wanted to be confident showing him that she doesn't care.

 

“I’m coming for you.” Tall boy whispered. That flashed something, a feeling that she couldn't pin point exactly.

 

She looped her backpack through her arms and looked around trying to find the fence. She started walking …until Jughead stopped in front of her.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked sternly

 

“I’m leaving.” She stated

 

“Oh…and where the hell would you go?”

 

“Look, Jughead …no one wants me here so I’ll just leave and you guys can carry on.”

 

She knew that they didn’t want her , _who would want someone like her?_ She was _damaged, broken, useless_ and the list went on and on. She subconsciously dug her nails in and the pain brought her back.

 

“Betty, you just saved my life and I can’t just let you leave you will die out there …all alone.” He took a step forward. She held up her hands and his eyes went wide,they were covered in blood and  he pulled her wrists …she tried pulling away but he was stronger and he traced the crescent moon scars.

 

“Why did you do this to yourself.” He looked her straight in the eyes.

 

“It takes my mom out of my head.” She confessed .

 

He closed her palms and took her hands in his. He looked up .” Stay?  At least for tonight ,if you still want to go by morning ...you can go. ”

 

She smiled. ”Okay.”

 

He was instantly relieved. He needed to head to town to see if Archie and the others were okay. And he needed to find Betty a place to live. Great more things to add to the list. “We need to head to town ,to access the damage” she just nodded.

 

* * *

 

They started walking a long dirt path. She really didn’t know why she trusted him, but she did …they approached a small house, it had a white picket fence and colourful toys littered the front porch. She smiled …she always wanted kids ,but now she was scared of to many things ,being the new earth ,finding love and becoming her mother.

 

They walked up the steps and Jughead knocked. The door flew open and a 2 boys came running out.

 

“Uncle Juggie!”. It was the most precious thing she ever saw …they were jumping up and down …squealing when Jughead threw them over his shoulder. She laughed.

 

“Guys! Let Uncle Jug breathe!” a female voice said approaching. Her hair fell around her shoulders, soft black curls, high heals and she was screaming ‘mom’.

 

She turned and saw me , Jughead followed her gaze.

 

“Oh. How rude of me… Betty this is Veronica …Ronnie this is Betty.” He scratched his neck.

 

He picked up the one boy with fiery red hair and twirled him around as if he was flying. “And this little pilot is Achim.” Achim? -meaning ‘Constructed by God’…well that was ironic. He put Achim down and he started giggling and he tickled the other cutie that had dark black hair…and you could tell he hated dirt where Achim was getting down and dirty in Veronica’s potted plants. “Say Hi.” Jughead told him.

 

He padded himself off and walked to her sticking out his hand. “ Hi, my name is Lael.” Betty’s heart smiled she bent down shaking his tiny little hand…”Hi Lael. My name is Betty.” He smiled and walked back into the house …She noticed that their names all related to God somehow…I mean Lael literally means ‘God’.

 

“Won’t you guys come in…” Veronica said. They followed her trough the door her house was cosy and homey…shelfs filled with rustic décor and learning books …she assumed were for the kids.

 

“Anything to drink? Archie will be out in a minute…the storm caused the shed to fall over so he is looking for survivors.” She said opening the fridge …filled with fresh fruits and veggies, milk in glass bottles, eggs and water, lots and lots of water.

 

“Hey! Babe… nothing to bad just- Oh hey Jug! I was worried…did you and your guys find cover in time?” he asked with genuine concern pulling Jughead into a big hug. Achim was the spitting image of Archie…he inherited his red locks and his charming smile.

 

He pulled away. “  Yes we are just fine ,thanks to Betty.” He turned his head finally noticing her.

 

“Oh well thanks for saving my best bro.” then he pulled her in for a tight  hug that instantly send her into a dark place…moments flashing through her mind and she suddenly could pin point that exact moment, but the Tall Boy? She pushed Archie  and ran out the house. She hated this ,she hated herself, for not being normal. She sat on the front steps at Veronica and Archie’s home. Curling in her nails…Trying to forget

  

* * *

 

**_2 months after the Cleanse_ **

_Betty was alone just wandering around…she still felt guilty ..her mom constantly reminding herself that her dad is dead because of her…The sun was just setting so Betty looked for Shelter…Finding a tree to crash under for the night. She fell into a dreamless sleep …woken up by a stinging pain …her hands were tied up and her mouth covered by a dirty hand …She felt it…It stretching her open ,a tears rolling down her cheeks…she hasn’t swiped her ‘V’- card yet and she never expected it to hurt that much …she tied fighting but he was to strong, mumbling against his hand screaming at him to get off, But it was no use she was just helpless letting him enjoy his pleasure and then he whispered in her ear. ”I’m coming for you.” it all went black._

_She was covered in blood awaking by an excruciating pain between her legs. She just sobbed and cried till her body couldn’t provide more moisture for her to waste. She hated her life …that was the day she stopped believing that when you put good into the world you will get good out. That was bullshit at it’s best._

 

“Betty?” a soft voice said behind her.

* * *

 

Jughead was mad at Archie yelling at him, not really knowing the reason why but he rushed outside looking for Betty and spotting her an the steps …she was sobbing, staring into a void and her fists were clenched. He sighed.

 

“Betty?” He asked softly… trying not to scare her. He grabbed her wrists uncurling her fists and taking her hands in his not caring about the blood. She turned and looked at him…her face like a wet weekend .He suddenly felt a lump in his throat, trying to burry his emotions.

 

“I’m sorry…Archie didn’t deserve that…I …I just remembered something that I’d rather forget.” She huffed

 

I smiled at her reassuringly. Squeezing her hand. ”It’s okay.” She looked at me trying to figure out if I meant it. “Do you want to talk about it?” that was a dumb question _stupid, stupid, stupid_ he yelled at himself.

 

“Maybe…Maybe if I do , I- I would get some closure.” She whispered

 

Jughead was mortified. She was crying again …just finishing her own horror story. Her head against his chest and his shirt soaked. He kissed her hair softly. “It’s okay Betts, your safe now.”

She suddenly stopped and looked at him. “Thank you.” She whispered

 

“Do you want to eat something or at least take a nap?” he asked …he still didn’t know where she would stay but for now she could stay at his place. It had two bedrooms and bathrooms. So that was something.

 

“That sounds nice.” They stood up and walked to his place. His house was very far away from all the other houses in the village, but he didn’t care. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

 

“Help yourself to anything in the fridge , I’m just going to get the first aid kit.”

 

He cleaned her wounds and showed her **_temporary_** room. She changed into some black leggings and a pink sweater that slipped over her shoulder… her porcelain skin peeking through. She immediately got under the blankets an sighed.

 

“If you need anything just yell.” He smiled

 

“Jug?” he turned around ,smiling at the nickname

 

“Yes. Betts?” she smiled to

 

“Goodnight and thank you, for everything.”

 

“Goodnight.” She turned away with one of her gorgeous smiles on her face ..completely burring her head into the cushions and snuggling with the blanket. She finally looked peaceful.

* * *

 

_"What about him father?” Michael asked_

_“They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.”_

_“So far he truly is.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we learned more about Betty, and she and Jughead are getting close... If you want me to make them take things slow comment below...before everyone comes for me...Yes they have electricity ...I think they use old solar panels or something...still not sure...and they have fruits and such (because the village is a farming village with cows and crops and such) but i also want to add something supernatural ...maybe demons or something because as we know God does exist ...sooooo thats all 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks loves😘


	4. And I am man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, see Elizabeth …what have you done.” A voice said. She turned her head and her mother evolved from the dark shadows. “You did this. You killed them.” Her mother said, she covers her ears shaking her head No! “ You are a monster, Betty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, yeah I know! another chapter I am super excited ....there isn't alot happening this chapter but loads of emotional progress i think so.   
>  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> as always  
> Thanks love❤

 

        

Jughead closed the door. Well, there was no more denying his feelings…even if he didn’t know what those feelings were exactly. He decided to grab one of his books and sat down on the couch. There had been sighting of Ghoulies getting closer and closer to the fence. He was about to open his book until he saw a pink journal sticking out of Betty’s backpack. He knew he shouldn’t. A small piece of folded paper slipped out.

 

_Dear Dad_

_It's me, Betty. It's been 2 days since you crumbled under our home and the wrath of God. I don’t know if you are still there, letting the animals feed on you. I am so sorry Dad, for not helping you, for not standing up to mom. She reminds me of it every single time I close my eyes. I wish it were me under that rubble, not you. I hate you, but I can not say that I don’t love you too. Leaving me to this cruel world to fend for me. After you died I promised myself not to love again. Rest in Peace Dad. <3_

 

Jughead quickly put the letter back his eyes burning. She has been through a lot and she had more demons than Hell. His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. Betty.

 

He ran to her room. Her room… She was still asleep tossing and turning ..her fists clenched slamming against the mattress. Her face flushed and the sweat running down her face. Kicking and throwing her arms wildly. He dodged a few swings but got hard one on his left brow. Wow, she can really hit hard. They've known each other for like 3 hours and she already punched him...Twice. But he ignored his pain. He tried waking her shaking her shoulders screaming her name.

 

She woke up with a gasp almost head budding him. She put a hand on her throat. Her pupils dilated her face red as Archie hair and Tears streaming down her face. She was shaking like a leaf.

 

“No!” she gasped

 

“Betty! Betty! Are you okay?” she looked at him confused. She shook her head and he pulled her in for a hug. After what felt like hours just holding each other he finally spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?”

* * *

 

_She was standing in a long hallway, lights flickering on and of …seven seconds of darkness and then seven seconds of light. There was blood smeared across the walls. Chills ran up her spine. She was in a long white silk dress …patterned with red stains. At the end of the hall was a chair…empty at first glance …she turned around staring into darkness. She turned her head facing the chair again …where it once was empty now laid Jughead his throat slit and his beautiful blue eyes were lifeless. She yelped looking down at her hands now covered in blood an holding a bloody knife. She looked around, everything was covered in blood- the walls, the floor, the ceiling even her dress was soaked in Blood._

_Bodies piling up – DEAD. She just yelled …trying to wake Jughead. Shaking him, Begging him to wake up._

 

_“Ah, see Elizabeth …what have you done.” A voice said. She turned her head and her mother evolved from the dark shadows. “You did this. You killed them.” Her mother said, she covers her ears shaking her head No! “ You are a monster, Betty.”_

 

* * *

 

“No” she gasped …coming face to face with Jughead. He is alive. It was all just a dream… **just a dream** …but why did it feel so real? She hugged him tightly. She can not get close to him…she can’t deal with more pain.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered. She can’t relive that again

 

“No!, Please don’t make me …I…I -can’t”

 

“Hey, Hey look at me.” Tilting her chin up. “You don’t have to.” She just nodded curling up into his chest. Breathing in his sent…he smelled like cinnamon but also like the beach …it was relaxing and calmed her down.

 

“You need to sleep.” He said tiredly. She knew she had to …but was dreading the idea of seeing her mother again.

 

“Would …would you stay with me? I mean I’m scared of having another-“ she was word vomiting. She was stupid ..they don’t know each other…hell she didn’t even know the basics…age, favorite color, interests. She was interrupted by him saying. ”Okay”

 

She never slept with anyone before and didn’t know what to do …sensing her discomfort he took the lead …turning on his side and placing his body behind hers…his chest flush against her back, his on arm under her head and the other over her waist.

 

“What’s your favorite color.” Seriously Betty ….’ favorite color’? He chuckled against her neck.

 

“Black.” He said

 

Black? That was so cliché .“Seriously? Can’t say I’m surprised.”

 

He laughed again.” Black is associated with power, fear, mystery, strength, authority, elegance, formality, death, evil, and aggression, authority, rebellion, and sophistication. Black is required for all other colors to have depth and variation of hue. The black color is the absence of color”

 

“Wow. That was deep.” She smiled

 

“What is your favorite color.” She didn’t have one.

 

“I don’t have one …all the colors are associated with something or someone I’d rather forget…green – the colour of my dad’s eyes, red- the colour that haunts my dreams, green- the colour of the python ,pink- my moms favourite color, yellow and orange - the color of the sky when I was raped, purple – the colour my skin was when me and my mom had an argument and white – the dress I’m always wearing.”

 

“Betty…you know you can talk to me right?” she turned to him…facing him. His arm still around her waist. She kept telling herself not to get attached, no feelings. He was so kind and gentle …she didn’t know how he was a ruthless gang leader.

 

“I know.” She closed her eyes and for once she slept peacefully …and not scared of the demons that haunted her dreams.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you doing this to her Lucifer?”

 

“Because Hal, Alice summoned me the other day and asked to meddle a bit” he chuckled.

“And what can I say I was feeling a little devilish and you see Hal, Man produces evil as a bee produces honey. **And I am Man**.”

 

* * *

 

 

She was peaceful … Her chest rising and falling calmly. They have to go back to Archie’s place to clear something up and he needed to pick up the batch of new bullets Archie and Fred makes. All there Bullets are made out of wood…not the best but sufficient and they do the job. He noticed that Betty hadn’t mentioned blue last night and he was curious why?

 

“Good morning,” Betty said stretching out. “Oh, my Gog…Jug your eye.”

 

He barely noticed. Until she traced his eyebrow with her soft fingers and he winced at the pain. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” She sighed laying back down.

 

“We need to go back to Archie’s today.”

 

“Yes …I need to apologize …I acted like a total bitch yesterday.”

 

“You were just overwhelmed…At times, I feel overwhelmed and my depression leads me into darkness. But all you have to do is turn to the light.”

  
“Turn to the light.”

 

“I will.” She said a tear rolling down her cheek, he caught it with his thumb an wiped it away.

 

* * *

 

They went to Archie’s home. He was really careful of what he said, trying not to offend or scare me. Which by the way was super annoying. She was drinking Veronica’s special passionflower tea. It calmed her nerves and annoyance but not as much as her dad’s peppermint tea.

Archie and Jug were in the living room discussing bullets and guns…or something. A few moments later Achim and Lael came running in and it made her smile …they didn’t know that the world was hell ..they are carefree, all smiles and happy.

 

Archie and Jughead walked back into the kitchen. Jughead immediately stood beside her just making his presence known. “Hey, Archie.” He turned and looked at her hesitance covered his face.

 

“Yes….Betty?” she stood up from the kitchen table.

 

“Can we talk.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Jughead.

 

“S- sure… Yeah, we can talk.” He stuttered.

 

They went outside. And they just stood there for five minutes just looking at each other. “Look, Archie … I shouldn’t have ran out yesterday, it’s just your hug took me to a dark place and I know it was just a harmless hug …and I am sorry.”

 

“It’s okay Betty…Really “

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I would hug you …but.”

 

She laughed. They decided to head back inside. It was almost noon and they decided to stay for lunch. Veronica made a salad and Betty made strawberry vanilla muffins, she suddenly remembered how much she loved baking. It was always a passion of hers before her mother took that away to. ‘If you continue you’ll give into temptation, and you can’t really afford that’ she said and she dropped it.

 

* * *

 

“That smells delicious,” Jughead said. Which earned a giggle. He loved her smile…and he liked seeing her happy

 

“I hope you made tons of those because Jug is going to eat them all,” Archie said with a chuckle

 

“Really?”

 

“Sorry bro but you're like a vacuum cleaner.” Betty laughed and he smiled. He liked this. Achim and Lael bickering about how many muffins they get, Betty chatting with Veronica …Archie is talking to him but he isn’t paying much attention.

 

* * *

 

_“Today was a happy one, father.”_

_“Indeed it was Michael. So Happy.”_

 

 

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions...what do you guys want to happen...i really love your opinions   
> thanks K🥜


	5. Trust and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my God, I killed you!” she was full-on crying now.
> 
> “Betty you didn’t fucking kill me I am right here.” He yelled
> 
> “This is all my fault, you can't feel pain if you feel love.” She sobbed …shaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm overloading you with this...but I really enjoy writing this...this chapter is a little shorter than the rest...Hope you enjoy it!!!

 

> _Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.”_  
>  _― Mineko Iwasaki_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Lunch yesterday was nice…she enjoyed just listening to Jughead and Archie talking about normal stuff like the world hasn’t gone to hell. Achim and Lael playing in the living room …and Veronica picking up toys. She was broken and she didn’t know if she could heal, but for once in her life, she was willing to try.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Jughead nudged her. They were on they’re way back to his place, the sun was already setting and the sky was painted with pinks, oranges, and yellows. She wasn’t sure but she just nodded. They continued to walk until they saw Sweet Pea running towards them.

 

“Jug!... Bro, it’s -it’s …” he was breathless …holding his arms above his head trying to speak.

 

“Pea …what? Calm down.” Jughead said worriedly.

 

“It’s the Ghoulies…They blew up the East side of the fence.” He was seething, and a hint of disappointment lingered in his voice.

 

“Fuck!” Jughead yelled, making her jump …she wasn’t used to this version of Jughead Jones ..he was always so gentle with her…but just as herself he had layers- good and bad.

 

“When the hell did this happen, we have Serpents guarding the fence 24/7! Who was posted.?

 

“It just happened, it was Tall Boy’s shift.” Sweet Pea was still clearly out of breath and she just stood there not knowing what to do…Jughead clearly forgot she was there…who was she kidding, he wasn’t different, he didn’t care… her fists were clenched into tight balls.

 

“Okay… let’s go…Betty.?” She looked up. And he looked down at her hands and she was ashamed.

 

“Yes?” he looked up at her again and smiled taking her hand in his. He pulled her along. He was talking to Sweet Pea but she was too distracted by the warmness in her hand.

 

When they got to the crime scene … that angry scowl was back on his face…still holding her hand. He ran his hand through his soft dark curls and sighed. Tall Boy was standing off to the side …staring at her. It made her shiver.

 

The Fence was destroyed …sharp metal pieces scattered around. There was a huge hole in the ground. The fence was on the verge of collapsing at any moment. But she noticed something strange …the fence was laying on the wrong side…If the Ghoulies bombed the fence from there side the fence would have fallen in the village’s direction…The hole was also bigger on they’re side.

 

She let go of Jughead’s hand and walked towards the fence.

 

“What the fuck is she doing here!?” Tall Boy yelled, she didn’t even flinch…she just kept walking to the fence. She was startled when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, it was Tall Boy. The orange and yellow night flashed before her eyes. The sting between her legs, his throaty moans in her ears, the burn in her eyes.

 

She pushed him off of her and slapped him straight in the face.

 

“You stupid bitch!” he yelled, holding his face covered with rage and annoyance. He was launching himself at her again …until Jughead stepped in front of her

 

“That’s enough Tall Boy… Go home!” he demanded, sternly.

* * *

 

This shit was getting way too out of control, Betty was strong and she didn’t take anyone’s shit. The Ghoulies were becoming dangerous and Tall Boy was getting out of line…again

 

Before he walked away she spat at him and said. “That night, I might have been weak, but not anymore.” Jughead stared at her confused before he could ask by what she meant...she headed back to the fence. The wheels were turning in her head, she gasped.

  
“Jug…” her voice shaky

 

“What is wrong Betts, it is okay you can tell me.” He sad genuine, because he was …he would always be there for her no matter what. But he can’t say that he wasn’t shocked what she was about to say.

 

“Jug. The bomb exploded from inside of the fence.” He couldn’t believe his ears, someone betrayed the town, betrayed him. He was furious …how could someone do this? Who did this? He grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her back to his house.

 

When they were inside he growled…tugging his Serpent jacket off and throwing it down.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled running his hand through his hair. Betty jumped, and he calmed himself down …the last thing he needed was another sobbing Betty, and that would be added on his list- ‘dumb thing to apologize for’.

 

“Sorry…” she squeaked out. He already felt disappointed in himself and regret pumped through his bloodstream.

 

“No its okay Betty, It’s just I don’t know anything about you…like what was that with Tall Boy, and you associated every color of the rainbow with a bad experience in your life except blue, you say that someone in the village blew up the fence and you push everyone away except me .”

* * *

  
This was it she thought …she knew she had to tell him, he was nothing but kind to her and he was just a burden.

 

“Okay.” _Okay_ , this is it…unloading all her baggage to a stranger, but she trusted him. He didn’t say anything just looking at her, waiting for her to start.

 

“I …I grew up in Greendale …me, my mom, dad, and sister Polly. We were a peculiar family…I was unloved by my mom and my sister, my dad was the only one who loved me and then God took him from me, you asked what happened with Tall Boy…”

 

“Yes.” He croaked out.

 

“H-he…He was the one who raped m-..me” Jughead’s face changed he looked sad but his eyes were burning with rage..his beautiful blue irises were infected with anger. “ I …remember that nightmare I had?” he nodded. “Well...I didn’t mention blue …because I saw your blue eyes lifeless and I caused it ..I killed you.” He looked sad again the heat in his eyes dying down.

 

“Oh my God, I killed you!” she was full-on crying now.

 

“Betty you didn’t fucking kill me I am right here.” He yelled

 

“This is all my fault, you can't feel pain if you feel love.” She sobbed …shaking

 

“I hate this, _I’m ugly, a burden_ , **I am a monster**.” She was having a panic attack, shit she is having a panic attack…no, no, no. She can’t breathe...Fuck! The walls are closing in …her lungs aren’t functioning.

 

A Body crashed into hers…taking in his smell, cinnamon. It calmed her down almost instantly …still sobbing. “Betty… look at me!” he demanded and she looked at his glassy blue eyes.

 

“You are beautiful, you are not a burden and most importantly you are not a monster, you are a light, you are Sunshine. I think every person has their own identity and beauty. Everyone being different is what is really beautiful. If we were all the same, it would be boring.”

 

“And you aren’t boring.” He said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and they just sat there on the floor. He holding her and she cries in his strong arms. She always acted strong in front of others…putting on her best Cooper smile. But with Jughead, she was herself there was no pretending with him.

 

All her Smiles where genuine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think most of you know who betrayed the village...but I want to make it 2 people who were in on this...someone you won't expect...as always leave suggestions.  
> Thanks, K🥜 & L🐥  
> and to all the readers!!!


	6. Cruel and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl next to her turned and whispered. “If I were you I’d close my eyes.” Before she could ask why Jughead took out a knife and Tall Boy screamed as he cut off a piece of his arm. She gasped and he looked up. Two bigger men started beating him up and then took him outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves hope you enjoy Chapter 6 ...I took a few days to myself and just getting myself in the creative process again. In this chapter, we learn more about how they have tons of recourses and someone unexpected shows up at the end...  
> as always a big thanks to K 🥜& L. 🐥  
> AND a big thanks to all the readers❤

 

> _“Some women feel the need to act like they're never scared, needy or hurt; like they're as hardened as a man. I think that's dishonest. It's ok to feel delicate sometimes. Real beauty is in the fragility of your petals. A rose that never wilts isn't a rose at all.”_  
>  _― Crystal Woods_

* * *

 

  
The rays of the early morning sun were spilling through the windows…Betty was in her bed. She must have fallen asleep after another emotional breakdown. She swore that they were just getting worse like someone was doing this to her on purpose.

* * *

  
_“Why am I here Lucifer?”_

_“Because dear brother, You and dad are fucking with my plans!”_

_“What plans?”_

_“Oh, so we're going to pretend that the good ‘God’ didn’t end the fucking world? AGAIN?”_

_“He had his reasons.”_

_“He had his fucking reasons? He broke his promise, Michael.” “Or don’t tell me, Betty Cooper.” Lucifer chuckled, at Michael’s wide eyes. And then he was gone in the light of white._

* * *

 

“Hey you, you okay?” Jughead said walking into the room, holding two cups of coffee. She didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve him. He was looking at her intently.

“Yeah, I’m okay. And I was wondering- if I could help out around here, like with the Serpents?” she asked not sure wanting the answer.

“No.” he stood up. “No way, Betty.” He shook his head.

“Please Jug, I can’t just stay here …I want to pull my weight …please.”

“Betty, you are here because I want you to be here…Fuck everyone else! It’s not safe.”

  
“Jug, Thanks for caring that much about me, but I know I will be safe because you are there to keep me safe.” He smiled, and she smiled back.

  
*****

They got dressed and they were heading to the Wyrm. They were standing around a big wooden table, Jughead never left her side. She wondered if he remembered about Tall Boy.

“Okay, so we have a rat…in our mists, The bomb exploded from inside the fence…so we have 2 things to do…First, we will set up Guard at the fence in pairs and until its rebuild, we will all be positioned around the fence.”

“What is the second thing.” Sweet Pea asked

“One of is will be exiled, right now!” Jughead was calm but the rage burned in his eyes …she just stood there silent.

“Betty?” she turned to look at him. She knew what he was going to do…he was going to exile Tall Boy for her. She smiled at the thought.

“And Tall Boy …it’s the time we all had a nice talk…” he smirked

The Serpents (including herself) stood around Jughead and Tall Boy. Jughead’s famous beanie was gone.. and one of his dark curls fell over his eyes, he had a deadly look in his eyes which made Betty shiver…she saw a ruthless gang leader…a leader without feelings…and she has to admit it …she was scared of Jughead Jones.

“I know and you know why you are sitting in the exile chair Tall Boy, maybe the others should know too.” Jughead spat ate him

Before Tall Boy could speak Jughead continued.” You see Tall Boy caused someone a terrible lot of pain, he was cruel and raped Betty…which added an unhealthy amount to her PTSD…and now she can’t be touched by anyone without her having a panic attack.” Everyone looked between him and her and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. Trying to steady her breath and telling herself that everything would be just fine.  
She jumped when Jughead’s fist collided harshly with the desk…well, there goes keeping it together out of the window. Everyone still shocked at Tall Boy, not believing a word Jughead was saying.

“And to add to everything …he betrayed us by joining the Ghoulies.” At that everyone let out a loud gasp. “Care to comment Tall-Boy?!”

“Yes. I am working with the Ghoulies. Just because I am tired of seeing the Serpents go soft under your rule…saw it at a chance to get rid of you sweet cheeks.” At that Jughead’s fist collided again harshly not with the Table this time but Tall Boy’s left cheek.

He laughed. “You betrayed your own kind and shown cowardice …by taking advantage of a helpless 19-year-old girl…what do you say we do with this low life.” He roared at the crowd. Sweet Pea took a step forward.

“Strip him of his jacket exile him.” He demanded. A pink-haired girl came to stand beside her.

Jughead chuckled. “All those in favor?” Everyone raised their hands and she did too.

The girl next to her turned and whispered. “If I were you I’d close my eyes.” Before she could ask why Jughead took out a knife and Tall Boy screamed as he cut off a piece of his arm. She gasped and he looked up. Two bigger men started beating him up and then took him outside. “I’m Toni, by the way,” the girl next to her said.

She smiled. “Betty.” She nodded.

Jughead approached them and she flinched when he whispered. “ I think we should go.” She couldn’t believe how he shifted from cruel and heartless to soft and gentle. She looked at him and nodded. Wait how did he know Tall Boy did it they have gone through all the evidence this morning and they couldn’t piece any of it together.

When they took a left turn when she knew that they should’ve turned right to lead them to Jughead’s house. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face he just smiled in return. When she looked away from him she saw happy. The people trading goods like bread and jam. She was at a market.

“We farm our very own produce. Veronica makes tea’s and Archie makes wooden bullets, but those are only for the Serpents though.” She was blown away. There was fruit, veggies, bread, jams even wooden toys for the kids. It was busy and the people were talking and the kids asking for some sweet apples.

“Jug?” she asked cautiously

“Mhmm?”

“How did you know about Tall Boy?” she tried to imagine every outcome, but she wasn’t expecting the one she was given.

“There were two people in on blowing up the fence.”

“What?Who?Did you catch them?” she was bombarding him with all these questions.

“It was Archie. Tall Boy and the Ghoulies threatened Veronica and the twins.”

“Oh my god …what? That’s terrible, but how did you found out.?”

“He came to me and told me. Yes, I was furious at first but then he told me about Ronnie and the twins and then I focused my rage on Tall Boy.” He sighed running a hand over his face. She took that as a sign to drop the topic…something told her that he didn’t like his ruthless side, but it was a …job requirement. She jumped at the sight when she saw some chocolate chips. Jughead chuckled. She looked at him and smiled gleefully.

* * *

 

  
That’s when he saw it when the sun hit her face …a light shade of green in her eyes. He couldn’t understand how that was possible but it was, and it was beautiful -just like her.

“Take them.” He said, referring to the clear bag filled with sweet deliciousness.

“What? No Jug I couldn’t.” he smiled at her caring nature.

“Yes you can, let's make some muffins or something and then we can trade some of them tomorrow.” She nodded.

“Wait, this will be here tomorrow too?” she asked with disbelief.

“Yes, it’s always here except on Sunday’s.” she smiled and eagerly opened the bag of chocolate chips and propping on in her mouth…moaning at the taste.

“Wait, how do you have chocolate?” she asked still stuffing her face with chocolate.

“As I said we farm everything, and when I say everything I mean everything…wool, cocoa beans, cotton, coffee, now that we know that we can’t chop down any trees we will have to make bullets some other way.”

“Maybe you can use the branches on the ground.” He smiled, she was so smart

“That is a really good idea.” She smiled at him.

* * *

 

After the market, they headed home. She loved the muffin idea so much that they made Cooper-Chocolate-Cupcakes when they got home…Jughead is a terrible sue-chef …he kept eating the ingredients. He really loves food, and she really loved to cook so it was a win-win situation.

Everything was so happy …until a dangerous bolt of electricity shot through the sky…and the ground began to shake…she instantly yelled at Jughead to get under the table and so did she…the flour and the eggs fell to the ground. She covered her ears and closed her eyes…waiting for this to end. The wind rattling against the windows and the door slammed open, and she felt Jughead putting his arms around her trying to comfort her.

She reminded herself to breathe …if she could suppress her anxiety earlier she could damn well do it now.

The weather died down a little and a figure appeared at the front door. Jughead grumbled. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave suggestions and your opinions in the comments...  
> Thanks loves🌹


	7. Burning Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard the door close…and she turned around finding the room empty. She fell off of the bed onto her knees…sobbing and crying into her hands. Her shaking hands trying to wipe away the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...fair warning this Chapter is super over the top...filled with lots and lots of emotion. There is some Bughead progress at the end but it does take a turn on their relationship good and bad. Oh and there is a bit of Calum Scott mentioned here and an iconic line from 13 Reasons Why.

> _You left and I cried tears of blood. My sorrow grows. It's not just that You left. But when You left my eyes went with You. Now, how will I cry?_   
>  _Rumi_

* * *

  
Jughead was furious. His father had no right to show up here, not after everything he had done. He agreed to stay on the other side of the village and now he is at his doorstep. Betty is still under the table, eyes closed and ears covered. There was no more denying his feelings for her. He cared if she got hurt if she is scared or sad and he didn’t care that he cared for her.

“What do you want dad?” Betty suddenly looked up and looked between the two of them she got out from under the table and moved to Jughead’s side, lacing their fingers together …he looked at her and smiled.

He turned his attention back to his father. And put the scowl back on his face. “Dad we had a deal, why are you here?”

He rubbed his neck. “Jug, it’s Fred …he was hit by lightning.” The scowl from his face dropped and sadness filled his heart. Fred was like a father to him, when his father was too drunk to notice him.

“Is he okay?” he asked quickly. He let go of Betty’s hand harshly …but he barely noticed. But she did.

“No, I’m…I’m…s- sorry Jug … he didn’t make it.” As soon as he heard those words, the world stopped moving and it felt like his heart stopped beating. He pushed passed his father and he ran and ran, till his lungs were burning and his glassy eyes making his vision blurry.

* * *

  
Betty just stood there, tears pricking her own eyes. She looked at the tall man in front of her. Pure sadness painted his face. The storm picked up again and she was scared …not for herself but Jughead.

She pushed past his father and ran out the door. Collapsing on the cold, wet ground. She was tired of feeling sad, feeling pain. She cursed God …taking another soul. What was this to him? Playing target practice? Even though she hadn’t met Fred, Jughead certainly did.

She just sat there …getting soaked … sobbing hitting, the ground, and screaming. She hated this…why was this her life. She couldn’t breathe …drowning in her tears. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and went into full panic mode …kicking and screaming.

She got lose and started running…hoping to find Jughead. The clouds’ tears and her own blending. She didn’t even know where she was going …she ended up at the Wyrm…pushing past the doors almost collapsing again.

Toni saw her. “Toni, did Jughead come in.” she was asking if she was fine and trying to help but she can’t be touched.

“Just answer the damn question Toni!” she instantly stopped and shook her head no …before she could say anything else …she was already outside in the pouring rain again…running to Veronica’s house.

She knocked. Archie answered, smiling when he saw her…face dropping when he took a closer look. “Oh my God! Betty, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He didn’t know. His dad is dead. Fuck his dad was dead. She pushed her feelings aside and asked him if he saw Jughead…he also said no.

Fuck her legs were sore, her lungs burning, her eyes blurry and her heart aching. She was leaning on anything she could. She pushed herself off the door frame. Turning to go find him, what if something happened to him? Her heart yelped at the thought. Sniffling. She hated this feeling and she was mad at him for making her feel this way.

Her legs gave out and she heard someone yell her name and then everything went **black**.

* * *

 

  
She woke up her hand heavy …she opened her eyes she wasn’t in her room. She looked down at her hand and someone else’s hand was in hers she looked up and blue is all that she could see. She pulled back her hand and he looked at her confusingly.

“Betts-“ he began but she interrupted him.

“How…could…you?” she stuttered, hating the way her voice broke when she asked him. She was weak.

“How could I what? My Dad died…and you expected me to what? Be fine?” he spat at her and her eyes were burning again.

“No- I”

“Stop, you don’t know how I feel, Mr. Andrews was there for me when my dad was drunk and beating the crap out of me.” She couldn’t believe her ears.

“Yeah, Jug I don’t know how it feels when a person you love dies and was the only one protecting you from harm.” He knew about her dad and here he was telling her that she never felt lost.

His face fell, but the damage was done and a sharp pain stabbed her heart. She grabbed her chest and groaned. She was drowning again.

“Jug-Head …I’m sorry, but you really hurt my feelings.” She turned away, not wanting him to see how weak she was …tears pouring down her cheeks. She grabbed her chest again …searching for relief from the dagger of pain stabbing her heart.  
She heard the door close…and she turned around finding the room empty. She fell off of the bed onto her knees…sobbing and crying into her hands. Her shaking hands trying to wipe away the tears.

He left her again. She whispered to herself:

_“There goes my heart beating_   
_'Cause you are the reason_   
_I'm losing my sleep_   
_Please come back now”_

She took a shuddering breath. Trying to suppress the tears. Looking down at her broken hands.  
 _“There goes my mind racing_  
 _And you are the reason_  
 _That I'm still breathing_  
 _I'm hopeless now”_

She cried. **“I’m hopeless now**.” Repeating over and over in her head.  
 *****  
After what felt like hours on the floor she stood up, climbing back onto the bed…closing her eyes…desperate for relief.

* * *

 

He was a coward. Sitting on the other side of the door…tears pricking his eyes and a lump in his throat. How could he say something like that to her? He knew that she lost her father and ….Fuck! he was so stupid. Veronica looked down at him and shook her head before entering the room to check on Betty.

* * *

 

His heart broke when he heard a loud thud and sobs coming from the other side. He just felt broken…Fred Andrews is dead and he couldn’t wrap his head around. When he ran out he went to his dad’s house and there he laid. Jughead was sad and he hated that feeling so he covered it up with anger.

He was screaming when his walkie talkie went off…he was surprised when he heard Archie’s concerned voice…Telling him that Betty fainted in front of his house…his heart dropped and rushed to Archie’s house. The hardest part was telling him…he knew Archie a very long time, but the sadness in his best friend’s eyes made his heartache.

When Veronica took him to the spare room…his heart broke into a million little pieces when he saw her. Eyes puffy and red, fists clenched, her hair damp and a sad masterpiece painted her face. When she yanked her hand away…and said ‘ I’m sorry but you hurt my feelings’ he died.

He couldn’t sit there and see her hurt, because it made him hurt ten times more. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. “She’s asleep,” Veronica whispered, quietly closing the door.

“You hurt her Jughead, even unconscious you can see it on her face.” She said. He knew he hurt her…emotional pain hurts more than a dagger to the heart.

“I know Ronnie but how do I fix it?” he asked hopelessly.

She turned to him and gave her a small smile. “Talk to her, listen and care.” He nodded and she walked away. He stood up, opening the door, sighing and sat where he was just a few moments ago.  
*  
She stirred and her sad brown eyes opened once more. When they’re eyes met a tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

“You-you left me again.” She stuttered “How could you say those things? When you know about my dad, and how he died and what my mom tells me every night in my nightmares?”

“I’m so sorry Betty, I’m a dick and a coward. I was just so upset about Fred that I forgot about your feelings too.” He hated to see her like this, broken…the fire in her that burned out. She sniffled.

“I hated you.” She stated. Which took him by surprise. It broke him even more, which he didn’t know was possible, now looking into each other’s eyes.

“I hated you because you made me care…and when I couldn’t find you it hurt…worse than the pain I felt in my entire life…And I can’t and don’t want to go back to a life where I don’t care…because Jughead Jones makes me happy and makes me want to care. And it scares me, but not as much as losing you.” A tear slipped and he quickly brushed it away. He gazed into her soul…not having the words to speak.

He crashed his lips against hers. And the tears began to roll down his cheeks…a mixture of his tears and hers…flooded his senses. He pulled away looking at her again.

“Everyone keeps telling me that time heals all wounds, but no one can tell me what I’m supposed to do right now. Right now I can’t sleep. It’s right now that I can’t eat. Right now I still hear his voice and sense his presence even though I know he’s not here. Right now all I seem to do is cry. I know all about time and wounds healing, but even if I had all the time in the world, I still don’t know what to do with all this hurt right now.” He said.

She caressed his cheek. “We will go through ‘ _right now_ ’ together…froglegs.” He chuckled and engulfed her with his arms…loving the feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...leave suggestions of what you want to happen to the characters.  
> <3


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pretty good with a gun.” He looked wide eyed at her.
> 
> She giggled and slapped him on his arm playfully. “Don’t look so shocked. Me and my dad went hunting together…and I might have stolen one of his rifles and practised shooting targets on my own.”
> 
>  
> 
> He just chuckled and shook his head. “Well well, Betty Cooper is a badass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I am back...yeah I know I died but Im back with a new chapter...hope you enjoy it.

> _Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them._   
>  _**\- Bob Dylan** _

Betty woke, the once dark painted blue. Last night was filled with pain and sadness, but now she felt warm and safe. Jughead kissed her last night and it made her all warm and bubbly. She turned around. He was still asleep, his face relaxed …she smiled – he was snoring lightly

 

She brushed the soft curls behind his ear. He stirred and she yanked her hand back. He opened his eyes and smiled.

 

“Good morning.” He said groggily, running his hand over his face.

 

“Good, morning…you look really good without that hat.” She said while running her hand through the soft curls.

 

He chuckled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. He could see it again …the faint shimmer of green behind her big brown eyes. “What colour are your eyes?” he whispered.

 

“Brown?” she questioned. He shook his head.

 

“Let me rephrase that question. What colour were your eyes.” She looked down

 

“Green” he couldn’t understand .How are her eyes brown when they were supposed to be green.

 

Reading his mind she answered. “My mom made me get eye surgery, saying that ‘girls with brown eyes are more approachable.’” Wow her mom was really terrible.

 

“That’s so fucked up.” She giggled.

 

“Yeah, I know.” They were quiet, just staring at each other. He decided to brake the silence.

“Listen…Betty about last night.” She knew he regretted it, but she didn’t. Yesterday was one of the most painful days in her life, but sometimes it’s worth the pain. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

 

“I was a dick, for mentioning your dad and not caring about your feelings…I’m really…” he paused. Swallowing hard and put his ego aside, which made her heart laugh. She looked at him with reassuring eyes.

 

“Sorry.” He breathed. She was still hurt and his words still repeating in her head over and over again.

 

_“How could I what? My Dad died…and you expected me to what? Be fine?”_

_“Stop, you don’t know how I feel, Mr. Andrews was there for me when my dad was drunk and beating the crap out of me.”_

 

 She remembered the pain…the daggering pain in her heart, the sting in her eyes, her burning lungs …the nightmare that was her life. Why did good people have to suffer…because that is how she feels- suffering. Overwhelmed by everything and when she was happy that went away to.

 

She felt a stab to her heart and grabbed her chest…groaning. “Ow” she moaned and looked down at her chest, feeling the throbbing pain. It was sharp but subtle …twisting the sharp blade slowly. She could hear her heart beat and her ears were ringing…the room blurry… her lungs didn’t work she couldn’t breathe.

 

She looked back at Jughead. She couldn’t see him did he leave again? “Help.”

 

 Jughead looked at her trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. She grabbed her chest and heaved…muttering ‘ow’ his eyes went big. Shaking her trying to snap her out of whatever is causing her pain.

 

“Betty? Betty!” still no answer she was shaking tears slipping through…his heart broke at the sight.

 

She turned her head to look at him, but her face dropped …she didn’t notice him.

“Help.” She sobbed. He picked up her chin and stared into her eyes.

 

“Look at me!... Betty I am here…I will always be here.” She sobbed…grabbing onto him…not seeming to ever want to let go. She gasped…her breathe shaky ,her lungs desperate air.

 

She pulled back, still crying. “Why do I do this to myself?”

 

“Do what Betty?” he asked calmly.

 

“You know what, other people doesn’t cause me pain …I do that all by myself. Telling myself that nobody cares about me …and I believe that no one wants me …that I’m worthless. I’m tired Jughead…so fucking tired ,tired of this lonely feeling and the pain. Please take it away.” She was gripping his shirt and slamming her fists into his chest

 

“Take it away. Take it away.” He just rapped his arms around her shaking body…holding her. He pulled away…looking at her red eyes and wet face. She was about to say something but their lips met again and she let out a shaky breath.

 

“You are strong Betty, but sometimes the strong brakes and then I will be strong for the both of us…and I know you will to.” She smiled and hugged him

 

“I’m sorry about Fred.” She whispered

 

“I am too, the funeral is this weekend.”

 

She looked at him. “God ,I’m so sorry Jug…I guess it’s then my time to be strong for the both of us.” He smiled at her and she did to.

 

“Oh My God!” she gasped.

 

* * *

 

_“Father she is speaking of you again.” Michael said grinning_

_He chuckled …let her my son …she looks sad but her heart is happy, because she already gave half of it to him._

                      

* * *

 

“What Betty?” he asked worriedly

 

“Your dad…I think I kind of kicked him in the face last night.” He laughed. Imagining his Betty fight him off… _his Betty?-_ he kind of liked that.

 

“He is fine, don’t worry about it.” He just had a cut on his left cheek, but he didn’t tell her that.

 

“Oh thank God.” She sighed of relief.

 

“You really like using that name.” he chuckled “I thought that God was dead, or so you told Pea when he was about to blow your brains out.” He smiled

 

“Well ,maybe because God brought me here, to you…I maybe think he is not as dead as we thought.”

 

He chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. His stomach grumbled…she laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

They stood up walking out the kitchen…where Veronica was already making scrambled eggs and Archie was cutting the bread, Oh my God Archie! How could she forget. She walked over to him and put her arms over his shoulders and pulling him into a hug…he was surprised at first but then he hugged her back.

 

“I’m so sorry Arch.” He nodded ,wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. And then he continued to cut the freshly baked bread.

*

They all sat down around the table. Achim and Lael still sleepy and yawning every 2 minutes. She smiled.

 

“So what are you doing today?” Veronica asked Jughead.

“Post at the fence all day, everyday.” Betty smiled

 

“And Betty?” she asked looking at her.

 

“I-I …guess I’m going with?” she looked at Jughead and he nodded.

 

“So what? You’re a Serpent now?” she questioned harshly. She saw Jughead’s jaw clench out of the corner of her eye. She let go of the knife and fork…laying her hands flat down on her thighs …trying to suppress the urge to dig her nails in. She took a deep and steady breath.

 

“No, but I would like to pull my weight around here.” She said trying to stay calm.

 

“By doing what exactly? Can you even fight?” Jughead slammed his fists hard onto the tale making the plates chatter and properly waking Achim and Lael. He stood up…throwing his chair back harshly making Veronica jump, Archie just sighed.

 

“Betty…were leaving. Now!”

 

She instantly pushed out her chair and followed Jughead outside. Giving a glance at the table, Veronica’s strong demeanour was long gone and regret painted her face, Achim and Lael were giggling and Archie looked disappointed …when she closed the door she came face to face with Jughead. Veronica wasn’t wrong ,what could she bring to the table.

 

“I’m so sorry Betty.” He began she just smiled

 

“She’s right.” He looked angry again

 

“No. No she is not …and don’t you dare think she is.” Jughead grabbed her wrists. She winced …his grip was tight and he barely noticed that he was hurting her.

 

She hissed. “Jug your hurting me.” She shifted uncomfortably and he looked down and let go of her wrists… she rubbed her wrists to relief some of the pain

 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry”  he really didn’t mean too. Fuck why was he such an asshole? H grabbed her by the waist and started moving away from the Andrews residence. They didn’t say anything until they got to the Wyrm. He pulled her up the stairs to his apartment.

 

“Betty you really should ignore what Veronica said, she doesn’t know a thing about you.”

She sighed. “I know Jug ,but I really want to pull my weight. Teach me. Teach me how to fight. And before you say no just list-“

 

“Okay” he interrupted her.

 

“Really?” she screamed and jumped him. Holding her tight he supported her weight by lacing his arm around her waist. She tilted her head…their faces inches from each other . She stared into his soul and he looked into hers…beaming brighter and brighter everyday . He pulled her closer and their lips crashing onto each other …she melted against him…he lowered her down again. Tilting her chin up for deeper access . She moaned…it was the most ravishing thing he ever heard

 

Their tongues massaging each other, he groaned…skimming his hands over her waist cupping her backside.

 

 

* * *

 

The touch made her core clench…her hands exploring his strong back, his muscles trembling under her touch…she never felt this way…it was almost overwhelming.

 

She pulled away…panting. “This isn’t a good idea.” He whispered his face was flushed and his chest raising and falling unsteadily

 

“I won’t tell if you don’t” he chuckled and dropped a small kiss on her lips…it was brief but it was filled with anything but.

 

“So, I’ll ask Sweet Pea to help you start training…any particular weapon of your choosing?”

“I’m pretty good with a gun.” He looked wide eyed at her.

She giggled and slapped him on his arm playfully. “Don’t look so shocked. Me and my dad went hunting together…and I might have stolen one of his rifles and practised shooting targets on my own.”

 

He just chuckled and shook his head. “Well well, Betty Cooper is a badass.”

 

She knew she was setting herself up to get hurt…but she did not care at that moment…she was happy and it was the best feeling she has ever felt. She took a step away from him only now noticing her surroundings.

 

“Where are we exactly?” she asked

 

“This is my apartment, I come here when I need to work with no distractions”

 

The apartment was big and airy, floor to ceiling windows ,a rustic looking kitchen …a massive dark wood desk sat infront of the windows and two doors to her right…she guessed held a bedroom and a bathroom.

 

“Oh, and why am I here?” she asked confused

 

He grinned pulling her closer. “Because I need a distraction.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions ..i really like your ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I have figured out that someone cant write if they arent inspired to do so ,so just bare with me ...please leave suggestions ...of what you want to see in the next chapter... as I am not the most creative soul  
> <3


End file.
